


Where I belong

by goldeneyes7756



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldeneyes7756/pseuds/goldeneyes7756
Summary: The Ark may have taken her freedom, but seventeen year old Aiyana is determined to keep her life. With her eighteenth birthday drawing steadily nearer, she fights harder than ever, but loses hope all the same. Her crime could never be forgiven, and she knew that. Then they were sent to the ground, and everything changed, but none more than her.I AM IN THE STORYBOARDING PORTION, BEAR WITH ME, AND IGNORE THIS FOR NOW...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, John Murphy (The 100) & Original Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Monty Green/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 1





	Where I belong

HAVE THIS UNTIL I CAN GET MY COMPUTER TO WORK FOR ME

F NAME: AIYANA 

L NAME: ABORNAZINE

M NAME: JAEN

DOB: DECEMBER 21, 2132

AGE: 17

SEX: FEMALE

RACE: NATIVE AMERICAN, WHITE

SPECIES: HUMAN, WOLF SHIFTER

MOTHER: 

E/C: HETEROCHROMATIC; L: AMBER 

R: LIGHT GREEN

H/C: IVORY BLACK

H/L: WAIST LENGTH IN BRAIDS

S/C: WARM CARAMEL/ RUSSET

HEIGHT: FIVE FOOT SIX INCHES

WEIGHT: ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY POUNDS, THREE OUNCES

BODY TYPE: LEAN WITH LONG LEGS, APPEARS DELICATE UNTIL CLOSER LOOK

MARKS: VARIOUS WHIP MARKS ACROSS BACK AND SEVERAL ON STOMACH, ROPEY SCAR ACROSS THROAT, VARIOUS BRANDS AND CARVINGS ON LEGS, TORSO, ARMS (ABOVE THE ELBOW), SCAR ON LOWER LIP (BARELY VISIBLE)

TATTOOS: SMALL TRIBAL WOLF ON LEFT INSTEP, WINGS ACROSS SHOULDER BLADES, SMALL LEAF BEHIND RIGHT EAR

PIERCINGS: SHARK/ SNAKE BITES(DEPENDS ON MOOD), SEPTUM RING, BRIDGE, BUTTERFLY KISS (LEFT), EYEBROW PIERCING (RIGHT), LOBE, UPPER LOBE, HELIX, INDUSTRIAL

PERSONALITY: LOYAL TO A FAULT, SLOW TEMPERED, BUT WILL HAVE EXPLOSIVE REACTIONS WHEN HER FUSE RUNS OUT, HAS TRUST ISSUES, VERY TOMBOYISH, SARCASTIC AND SASSY, TYPICALLY RESPECTFUL, BUT CAN BE EXTRAORDINARILY RUDE IF PROVOKED, VERY MATERNAL, AND HIGHLY PROTECTIVE OF THOSE SHE DEEMS FAMILY

MEDICAL HISTORY: MILD SCHIZOPHRENIA, ANXIETY, PTSD, OCCASIONAL MIGRAINES, TICS (CAUSE UNKNOWN, BUT NOT TOURETTES)

LIKES: READING, TRAINING, SCIENCE, EARTH SKILLS, DRAWING, SINGING

DISLIKES: MATH, HER PARENTS, SITTING STILL

SIGNIFICANT OTHER(S): JOHN MURPHY

AFFILIATIONS: SKAIKRU, THE LA PUSH PACK, THE CULLEN/DENALI COVEN

SEXUALITY: PANSEXUAL

FAVORITE COLOR: GREEN

FAVORITE ANIMAL: SNAKE, WOLF

TALENTS: TECHNOLOGY, LANGUAGE, COMBAT AND SURVIVAL SKILLS, DRAWING, STEALTH


End file.
